Lands and Land Upgrades
At the start of every player's farm there, you can see your well and a 13x8 (104 tiles) plot of land. As you progress through the game you can get more Land and Land Upgrades each having its own benefits. 1st Plot of land - $0.00 2nd Plot of land - $1,000.00 3rd Plot of land - $10,000.00 4th Plot of Land - $100,000.00 Upgrades for every plot of land N '''is a number of plot of land '''Track Irrigator N "Waters your entire first plot at once, constantly! Never water again!" A wheeled Irrigator which moves side to side watering all the first plot of farmland. Greenhouse N "The greenhouse completely negates all season effects and keeps your plot completely watered at all times." A greenhouse that negates all seasonal effects (Growth time) and waters all the first plot of farmland. *Note: The greenhouse negates the bees from collecting pollen from poppies. 1st Plot of land Lamps "Here are some streetlamps for your farm to light it up at night" The lamp is purely aesthetic and will light up your farm when it turns night time. The cost is $450.00 Outbox "This outbox allows you to sell crops from the comfort of your own farm. Payment received upon delivery to market." The outbox is the storage unit where Smallyman can come and collect what's stored inside. The cost is $1,250.00 Farmhouse "A quaint little farmhouse for your farm." A small farmhouse is able to hold items such as the Refrigerator, Oven, Butter Churn, and more. Upon purchasing the farmhouse the ability to buy a Dog is available. The cost is $1,500.00 Apiary 1 "Houses several honey bee colonies that produce honey when flowers are nearby on your farm." A row of 5 Apiaries is located between the Farmhouse and the Barn. The bees inside will continuously produce Honey as long as the Apiary isn't full and there's pollen from poppies available. The cost is $2,000.00 Apiary 2 "Houses several honey bee colonies that produce honey when flowers are nearby on your farm." The second row of 5 Apiaries is located between the Farmhouse and the Barn. The bees inside will continuously produce Honey as long as the Apiary isn't full and there's pollen from poppies available. The cost is $2,500.00 2nd Plot of land Barn "This lovely barn fits up to eight cows." A barn for sheltering up to 8 cows. Cows will go here when their energy meter is empty or 0 (Check the animal tab by pressing 1). The cost is $4,000.00 Milkomatic 5000 "Cows love the Milkomatic 5000! Lead a cow onto the pad and the convenient robotic arm will automatically latch on and milk your cow." The Milkomatic 5000 is needed to collect the milk from a cow (When harvested turns into Milk Bottle) Press F to call your cow and lead them onto the pad when their Milk meter is full (This can be further automated through a Dog and a Farmhand). The cost is $5,000.00 Hay silo "Store your cattle and horse feed in this silo." The Hay silo is used to store up to 1,600 Hay. When Hay is stored inside, you or a Farmhand can automatically fill the trough in front of the barn without having any hay on your inventory. The cost is $7,500.00 3rd Plot of land Corn silo "Store your chicken feed in this silo." The Corn silo is used to store up to 500 Corn. When Corn is stored inside, you or a Farmhand can automatically fill the trough outside of the coop without having any corn on your inventory. The cost is $9,000.00 Chicken coop "This chicken coop comfortably fits up to 8 chickens and has an outdoor area with a feeding trough." A Chicken coop for sheltering up to 8 chickens. Chickens will go inside the coop when their energy meter is empty or 0 (Check the animal tab by pressing 1). Once they're done sleeping the chickens will produce an egg, assuming they are fed and happy. The cost is $15,000.00 4th Plot of Land 'Stable' "Fine building for fine horse". Stable is a house for your horse. The cost is $100,000.00 All of buildings Category:Buildings